un pequeño desliz
by PinknOz95
Summary: Se dice que cuando 2 personas están destinadas a estar juntas, pasará de todo para que así sea...pero ¿Qué pasará cuando, por juego del destino, Draco y Hermione se vuelven a encontrar, después de tantos años sin verse?
1. Juegos de niños

Holi! Muchos me han de conocer por seguir historias Dramiones, otros no x3 pero hoy traigo una historia un poco más larga para todos los amantes de esta adorable parejita :3

Les aviso que contendrá lemon jue jue jue eue. Pero más adelante, tengan paciencia ;D!

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Éste fanfic es post-guerra, también es 4 años después del epilogo.

-Sí, todo pasó exactamente como en los libros.

En palabras simples, digamos que este fanfic es una versión de lo que debió haber pasado con Draco y Hermione 3:) (A mi punto de vista…ACLARANDO :v)

Sin más que agregar, los dejo

p!nknOz fuera :D!

 **JUEGO DE NIÑOS**

Hermione Weasley se encontraba en King's cross, esperando ansiosamente el tren que traería a sus hijos de regreso a su hogar durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Apenas había llegado al andén 9 ¾ hace unos 10 minutos, y comenzó a buscar a algún conocido; no porque no le gustara estar sola, si no que tenía ganas de conversar con alguien, aunque fueran cosas absurdas como el clima, pero una plática al fin; tal vez eso haría más amena la espera de sus retoños.

5 minutos después, la primera persona que pudo reconocer, fue a cierto rubio albino, con cierto porte aristocrático, que ligeramente rayaba en la arrogancia (sólo ligeramente). Eso no le hizo gracia a la castaña. El hecho de que la guerra hubiera terminado hace tantos años, no quiere decir que ahora será súper amiga de Draco Malfoy. Sólo se trataban con respeto, y no pasaban de un saludo cada vez que se encontraban en la estación, esperando a sus respectivos herederos. Nada más.

El chico Slytherin no había reparado en la presencia de cierta leona a unos metros de ella. Su mente se encontraba divagando sobre lo que su hijo le había comentado hace unas semanas en una carta, algo así sobre una amiga suya que iría a pasar la navidad con ellos. Al principio no le pareció de lo más extraño, era obvio que Scorpius Malfoy sería como su padre, popular con las mujeres dentro y fuera de la casa de las serpientes. Lo que pareció alarmar al antiguo príncipe de Slytherin era que la dichosa amiga de su único, pertenecía a Gryffindor.

No era que aún tuviera la misma idea de la pureza de la sangre o algo parecido. Simplemente nunca le habían caído bien esos leones, sobre todo el trio dorado; si, Potter, Weasley y Granger le habían salvado la vida, pero eso no iba a significar que se hicieran súper íntimos en todos los aspectos. Se tenían cierto respeto y nada más.

La única esperanza que tenía con respecto a su futura visita, es que no tuviera nada que ver con los ya mencionados.

Poco a poco la estación comenzó a llenarse de padres de familia, algunos saludaban a sus conocidos, otros solo mostraban impaciencia por que llegaran sus hijos; ya sea porque los extrañan o tienen asuntos de trabajo que atender.

Varios minutos pasaron y al fin se escuchó el estruendoso silbar del expreso de Hogwarts. Inmediatamente la atención de los presentes se desvió a la locomotora que llegaba a la estación.

Cuando los alumnos comenzaron a bajar buscando desesperadamente a sus padres, una cabellera pelirroja y enmarañada bajaba del andén buscando a su madre; atrás de ella una cabeza platinada buscaba a padre. Éste último entre ansioso y nervioso, deseaba que nadie hubiera visto como se despedía de la pequeña Weasley, a decir verdad, no era la manera correcta de que las familias de ambos se enteraran de su amistad.

Rose llegó corriendo a los brazos de su madre, tomándola por sorpresa, ya que esta última se encontraba abrazando a su hermano menor.

-Te extrañe tanto, mamá- susurró su primogénita.

-yo también, mi niña. Los extrañe a ambos.- Dijo Hermione, mientras estrujaba a sus hijos con un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras los niños platicaban con su madre sobre lo que había pasado, una pareja de padre e hijo de cabello platinado "platicaban" de igual manera sobre lo ocurrido en la escuela. El pequeño de 15 años evitaba a toda costa hablar sobre su visita navideña. Este podría ser el momento ideal, pues estaba rodeado de gente, por si su padre se ponía furioso con el nombre de su amiga; pero al mismo tiempo resultaba el peor momento, porque conociendo lo impulsivo que es el Señor Malfoy, aprovecharía el momento para hacer alguna locura con la familia de la invitada; razón por la cual decidió que lo mejor era esperar a llegar a la mansión.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, las familias iban despejando la estación, dispuestas a llegar a sus hogares, disfrutar el tiempo juntos, antes de que terminen las vacaciones decembrinas.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!

Draco Malfoy quien, de alguna manera se encontraba furioso con su único hijo.

-invité a Rose Weasley a nuestra cena de navidad, padre. Honestamente no veo porqué tanto alboroto.- respondió su hijo Scorpius tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, cuando en el fondo sus nervios estaban a flor de piel

-¿sabes al menos quienes son sus padres?

-cualquier persona en el mundo mágico saben quiénes son, padre.

-¡por esa misma razón, Scorpius! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Soy amigo de Rose desde que entramos a Hogwarts, no nos importan las diferencias de casa, y a ti tampoco deberían importarte, hace años que terminó la guerra.

-ok, y supongamos que por alguna mágica razón acepto que venga tu amiga a cenar en Navidad, ¿crees que su familia la dejará venir?

-me supongo que sí, ella me ha hablado de sus padres, al parecer son muy tolerantes.

-ROSE WEASLEY, ¡¿HICISTE QUE?!

Gritó un furioso Ron Weasley al enterarse de la pequeña "travesura" que su hija mayor había hecho.

-Ronald Weasley, no tienes porqué gritarle así a tu propia hija, sobre todo cuando no hizo nada malo.- Respondió una indignada Hermione ante la actitud de su esposo.-niños, por favor, ¿pueden ir a sus habitaciones? Necesito hablar con su padre.

Asustados por los gritos del pelirrojo y la calma de su madre (pues sabe que no es buena señal que ella no grite inmediatamente), un par de chicos salieron corriendo a sus habitaciones antes de que la "guerra de la sala" (como ellos lo llamaban) comenzara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle así a tu hija?

-¿Cómo puedes defenderla? ¿No sabes que podría pasarle algo en ese lugar?

-La guerra terminó hace años, no hay ninguna razón por la cual le prohíbas ir a casa de los Malfoys.

-Es un exmortífago

-¡EXACTO! EX mortifago, ya no sigue las ordenes de nadie, por algo está libre y tiene una familia. En lo personal no veo ninguna razón para que Rose no pueda ir con Scorpius.

-¿QUÉ NO VES NINGUNA? Yo veo miles de razones.

-¡Por Merlín! Ya deberías dejar esos prejuicios contra Malfoy

Ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Y alguien dormiría en el sillón esta noche.

 **Holi otra vez :3**

 **Pues nada, preguntándoles ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Sé que está cortito, pero esto es…algo así como la introducción a lo que viene. Prometo hacer el siguiente capítulo un poco más largo :3**

 **Deja un Review para que Scorpius te invite a pasar la navidad contigo eue.**


	2. Condiciones

Holiiis :D!

Gracias a las personas que me apoyan :') le tengo mucha fe a este pequeño proyecto, créanme que no lo dejaré hasta terminarlo w

X fa! Recomienden el fanfic, se los agradeceré de corazón.

Una última cosa, estoy pensando en hacer un ABC de lemons juas juas juas, obvio de Dramiones :D, si están interesados, mándenme un MP con ideas para letras o con historias que tengan, o si quieren que les asigne una letra y/o palabra :D

Sin más que decir…. Disfruten la historia

PinknOz fuera :3

 **Condiciones**

La mañana siguiente en la mansión Malfoy, los 3 integrantes hablaban con más calma sobre lo acontecido anoche. Astoria estaba de acuerdo con que su hijo hubiera invitado a alguien para Navidad, y que mejor que fuera una mujer, no importara la familia de esa chica. Honestamente, ella tenía sospechas sobre lo que le gustaba a su heredero; Draco por otro lado, trataba de convencerse así mismo de que sólo era una cena, y que no tenía que ver la cara de la comadreja o de Granger, en especial de Granger, sólo su hija, y esperaba, por Salazar, que ella fuera el retrato de su padre y no de su madre.

No era que el dueño de la mansión le tuviera miedo a una simple bruja, no. El verdadero temor del Malfoy era disimular que amaba a su esposa, teniendo una gran tentación frente a él. ¿Por qué tentación? Pues por el simple hecho de que él siempre ha estado enamorado de Hermione.

Suena loco que él, siendo Draco "heredero-Sangre Pura-Ex mortifago-Odio a los Sangre Sucia-Muere Maldito San Potter" Malfoy, se haya enamorado de Hermione "Hija de Muggles-Sabelotodo-Heroína del mundo mágico-Mejor Amiga de Potter" Granger. Ellos eran tan diferentes el uno con el otro, razón por la cual nunca hubieran hecho una formidable pareja, así que, durante su estadía en Hogwarts quiso sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, y aceptar la realidad.

Pero ahora, durante el desayuno viendo a su hijo, tan decidido a ser amigo de una Gryffindor, siendo él mismo Slytherin de nacimiento, una duda surgía en su cabeza: ¿Draco hubiera tenido el mismo valor cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts? Claro que no, Lucius nunca lo hubiera permitido.

A diferencia de su padre, Draco tomó la decisión de no educar a su hijo como lo habían educado a él (tanto por la manera en que sufrió de pequeño al ser privado de tomar sus propias decisiones, como de ver las consecuencias de la guerra mágica). Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más alejado de su padre se sentía, y eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

Por esa misma razón, Draco Malfoy había dado su brazo a torcer, y accedió a la petición de su hijo.

…..

Por otro lado, en la casa Weasley – Granger fue muy tensa. La pareja de esposos se encontraba furiosa, pues la noche anterior la discusión tardó más de lo necesario, y de una manera cada vez más… agresiva (no hay mejor manera de describirla).

Durante el desayuno, los 4 miembros de la familia se encontraban callados, la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo muy filoso. El silencio solo era interrumpido por cortas preguntas relacionadas con la comida, ninguna conversación fluía esa mañana.

De todos, la más incómoda era la pelirroja de cabellos rizados. En el fondo, sabía que era culpa suya el haber provocado una discusión entre sus padres. ¡Merlín! Ella era consciente de las diferencias entre sus padres y el padre de Scorpius, pero eso fue hace años, ¿no era posible que, después de todo este tiempo, actuaran como lo que son, UN PAR DE ADULTOS?

Fastidiada, Rose, terminó su desayuno, y al termino de lavar su plato se dirigió a su habitación en silencio.

En pocos momentos, el resto de su familia la imitó, con la diferencia de que su padre se dirigía a la casa de su tío Harry a contarle lo ocurrido. Hermione sintió paz al ver como su marido era tragado por las llamas escarlata de la red flu.

Aprovechando la tranquilidad, se dirigió a la recamara de su hija, tenía que hablar de lo ocurrido (de manera civilizada).

Al llegar, tocó su puerta y de manera suave y calmada, la llamó.

Esperó, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Sé que estás ahí Rose.- nada – Rosalie Weasley Granger, respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como madre, entrando de todos modos.

Cuando Hermione entró a la habitación, encontró a su hija acostada en su cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-no quiero hablar.- dijo quedamente.

-Rose, sé lo que piensas, y tú no tienes la culpa de nada- la madre avanzó hacia la cama de su hija y se sentó a los pies de ella, mientras acariciaba de manera cariñosa las piernas de Rose.- Tu padre siempre ha sido un inmaduro, a veces olvida que la guerra terminó, y que no hay nada de malo con que tengas más amigos que sólo tus primos.

Su hija sólo suspiró, sabía que tenía razón. Poco a poco giró para encarar a su madre y seguir con la plática.

-Entonces, ¿tu si estás de acuerdo con la idea de que vaya a la mansión Malfoy?

-la verdad, tengo mis reservas con el hijo de Malfoy, pues… conozco a su padre, y tengo miedo de que sea como él. Y si en algo coincidimos tu padre y yo, es que no irás sola jovencita. Así que dile a uno de tus primos que te acompañe.

-le tienen miedo a su padre, pero… ¿y si tú vas conmigo?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Estaba pensando, si mi papá no quiere que vaya sola, ¿Por qué no vamos las dos? Significaría mucho para mí. Aunque no lo creas, Scorpius se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, incluso más grande que James o Albus, es raro, ¿no?

-en absoluto, Rose.- dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Al ver la cara de su hija, la castaña no tuvo más que aceptar la petición de su pequeña. – Me has convencido, juntas iremos a la mansión Malfoy para cenar en navidad

-¿De verdad?

-si…pero, antes de que empieces a gritar de felicidad, hay una condición

-¿QUÉ?

-tú le dirás a tu padre que quieres que vaya contigo.

 **Jajajajjaja esa no se la esperaban x3 Hermione es una loquilla jajaj, por eso la amo :')**

 **Entonces, ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews :') me inspiran a seguir la historia**

 **Por cierto… si quieres que Draco se enamore de ti….dejame un Review te amaré junto con El Señor Malfoy**


	3. Cartas

Holi! Gracias por el apoyo, apenas esto comienza :D y poco a poco todas sus dudas serán resueltas :D (Porque en estos momentos ni yo tengo las respuestas x3)

Pos miren :v este capítulo es algo diferente (xq tengo hueva y ya entré a la universidad Dx) pero espero les guste ñ-ñ

p!nknOz fuera :3

* * *

 ** _Cartas_**

 **Rose:**

 **Hola pequeña, he hablado con mis padres sobre la cena, mamá ha estado encantada, mi padre puso en duda mi cordura, pero al final no le ha quedado más remedio que aceptar. Espero que tu historia sea diferente a la mía.**

 **No puedo esperar a que llegue navidad.**

 **Scorpius M.**

…..

 _Scorpius:_

 _Hola platino, también hablé con mis padres. Lamento decir que han discutido sobre la situación: por un lado, mi madre ha estado de acuerdo, no ha visto nada de malo con la idea de conocernos y hasta parece agradarle; sin embargo mi padre es otra historia diferente, al parecer tiene miedo de que algo me pase estando sola con tu papá y bla, bla, bla, bla. Fue muy feo._

 _Al final mi madre ha decidido que no iré… al menos no sola. Pues ella me acompañará, siempre y cuando le pregunte a mi padre. Estoy a punto de hacerlo._

 _Deséame suerte_

 _Rose W._

…..

 **Rose:**

 **Lamento leer eso, si crees que es mejor, podríamos cancelar todo, siempre hay navidad cada año, ¿no? No quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres. ¿Sabes? Había pensado que mi padre se pondría así de frenético al enterarse de nuestro plan, pero en cierta manera entiendo al tuyo, digo su preciosa hija junto con el hijo de un ex mortifago, es obvio que te quiere proteger.**

 **Por cierto, hablando de tu madre, mi padre no exageraba al decir que era hermosa. Bueno, no lo dijo con esas palabras (es un Malfoy y todo ese sermón), pero intuía algo. ¿No crees que entre nuestros padres hubo algo más que odio mutuo? Debiste ver la expresión en su rostro cuando habla de tu madre.**

 **En fin, cualquier cosa, envíame una lechuza lo más pronto posible.**

 **Scorpius M.**

 **P.d. será mejor que no le digas nada a tu primo del plan, suficientes problemas hemos tenido como para involucrar a los Potter.**

…..

 _Scorpius:_

 _Hablaré con mi padre mañana, hoy no ha sido el mejor momento, al parecer estuvo bebiendo esta tarde, sin mencionar que olía extraño, y no solamente a alcohol muggle, también percibí un ligero aroma dulzón parecido a un perfume, espero estarme equivocando._

 _Es raro, siempre que mis padres pelean mi padre sale a trabajar y regresa más tarde que de costumbre, siempre imaginé que se encontraría hablando con mi tío Harry, no… esto._

 _En fin, no te preocupes por "meterme en problemas", ¿sabes en cuantos líos se metieron mis padres y mi Tío durante su estancia en el colegio? Esto que hacemos no es nada comparado con aquello, la directora McGonagall me lo dijo la primera semana de clases._

 _¿En serio tu padre dijo eso de mi madre? Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba. Es raro, mi madre se pone nerviosa al hablar de tu padre y lo evita siempre que puede; lo cual es raro, porque a ella le encanta hablar de todos los temas del universo, con un análisis profundo de ello y una crítica objetiva y concisa. Cuando la conozcas, no hagas preguntas profundas por favor._

 _Por cierto, sigue en pie nuestra cena, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, pequeña serpiente._

 _Rose W._

 _P.d. estoy de acuerdo con tu posdata, primero tenemos que ver como resulta esta cena y luego pensamos a futuro en invitar a los Potter a este tipo de eventos, conozco a mis primos y a mis tíos, sé lo que te digo._

* * *

Lo sé, cortito en extremo, pero con esto he dado muchas pistas de lo que pasará más adelante :D!

Como ven? Les va interesando la historia? Obviamente los detalles de la conversación de Ron con Rose y Scorpius con los Potters se darán próximamente ñ-ñ no puedo adelantar nada, pero sólo diré que tengo la esperanza de que sea una buena idea :D! si no, me iré a vender Avon :D!

Pd. Tardaré un poco más en actualizar xq la uni no es fácil, y más con 2 recursamientos T-T deséenme suerte T-T


	4. No es la primera vez que pasa

HOLA :D!

Que tal? Pos nada, aquí siguiendo la historia. Gracias por su apoyo, con cada review que me dejan me motivan a seguir y seguir, y a pesar de estar ocupada con clases y tareas y así, aquí me tienen ñ-ñ

Poco a poco todos juntos vamos saliendo de dudas, xq a pesar de que la historia es mía, aún tengo ciertas preguntas sobre lo que pasará con Draco, Hermione, Ron, Astoria, Scorpius y Rose… pero no os procupeis! Todo saldrá a la luz

Sin nada más que agregar

p!nknOz fuera :3

No es la primera vez que pasa

Rose se encontraba nerviosa tras haber enviado su última lechuza a Scorpius. Aún pensativa sobre que palabras le diría exactamente a su padre, se tumbó en su cama boca arriba, respirando y tomando valor como buena Gryffindor que es.

Después de varios minutos de estar acostada, salió de su cuarto con paso decidido a la habitación de sus padres, donde seguramente Ron se encontraría.

Al salir, descubrió un aroma agradable en el ambiente, definitivamente su madre y su hermano se encontraban preparando la cena. A diferencia de Rose, Hugo tuvo la suerte de tener unos excelentes dotes culinarios que Hermione aprovechaba todas las vacaciones. Esto le dio pauta a la pelirroja a pensar que su padre estaría solo, y probablemente no tendría apoyo de nadie, pero eso no le importó, ya era hora de que su padre dejará de decidir con quién debía juntarse y con quién no.

Toc toc toc.

-adelante-. Murmuró la voz de Ron desde el interior. Rose entró y lo encontró acostado en su cama con un pergamino que rápidamente se dispuso a enrollar, con temor a que alguien que no fuera él mismo lo leyera.

-¿estás ocupado, papá?- pregunto la pequeña con algo de duda. " _vamos Rose, eres una leona, demuéstralo",_ se regañó.

-no hija, ¿necesitas algo?

-sí, veras…quería hablarte sobre la cena con los Malfoy

-oh, entonces, ¿ya avistaste que no irás ni aunque nos pagaran?

-no papá- comentó Rose frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ¿Qué creía su padre? ¿Qué iba a faltar a su palabra con sus amigos?- de hecho, vengo a avisarte que he confirmado mi asistencia.

-¿asistencia?- preguntó Ron Wesley como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa palabra antes- ¿con permiso de quién?

-de mi madre, por supuesto.- habiendo dicho esto, la cara del padre de la pequeña comenzó a tomar una tonalidad tan roja como su cabello, pero la de cabellos rizados le ignoró, y siguió con su discurso, con una seguridad digna de una Granger.- Además, vengo a informarte que también ella ha confirmado su asistencia.

Y terminando la oración, la chica salió de la habitación más rápido que una saeta de fuego, lo único que escucho mientras se alejaba a la cocina fue el furioso grito de su padre

-¡HERMIONE JEAN GRENGER WEASLEY!

…

Mientras la familia Wesley-Granger cenaba esa noche, se respiraba un ambiente pesado. Entre un Ronald intentaba calmarse y aclarar la tonalidad roja de su cara, una Hermione que aparentaba tranquilidad, una Rose evitando la mirada de su padre y un Hugo que miraba con duda a su hermana, no había paz en el comedor

Poco antes de llegar al postre, el Señor Wesley ya no podía controlarse y habló de manera fría y dominante, como nunca le había escuchado su familia.

-Nadie te ha dado permiso de ir con los Malfoy, Hermione.

Inmediatamente, se escuchó el choque de varios cubiertos con la vajilla y el suelo, los presentes miraron sorprendido al pelirrojo.

-¿Me escuchaste bien?- volvió a hablar después de varios minutos de silencio.

Con calma, Hermione se acomodó en su asiento, y mirando a los ojos a su esposo, respondió:

-Sí, te escuché. Y déjame decirte que NO necesito TÚ permiso para salir con quien YO quiera, cuando YO quiera. Que estemos casados y compartamos TÚ apellido no quiere decir que te pertenezca.

-Hermione, no voy a dejarte hacerlo.

-como te dije antes, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, así que, con permiso- se levantó de la mesa, dejó su plato listo para lavar, y volviendo a su marido, terminó su oración antes de salir.- voy a avisarle a tu madre Rose y yo pasaremos la navidad con un amigo que mi hija inteligentemente eligió.

Y salió dejando a una atónita familia.

Ronald Wesley inmediatamente se puso pálido al escuchar a su esposa, ¿inteligentemente? Su hija estaba relacionándose con el hijo de un Mortifago, ¿Dónde está la inteligencia en eso? Cerrando los ojos, se levantó de la mesa y con paso firme, salió de la casa.

-Rose, ¿estás contenta con esto? Nuestros padres han vuelto a pelear por tú culpa

-¿mi culpa? Solo intento hacer amigos de otras casas

-¿amigos de otras casas? ¿No es suficiente con que yo esté en Hufflepuff y conozcas a mis amigos?

-no te ofendas Hugo, pero ellos son tus amigos, quiero los míos, y antes de que puedas decir algo, nuestros primos no cuentan como amigos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Simplemente quiero conocer gente nueva, ¿eso es tan malo?

-si haces discutir a nuestros padres, si

Rose bufó fastidiada, tomó su plato de cena sin terminar, lo depositó junto al de su madre y se retiró. Hugo, fastidiado de igual manera, imitó a su hermana, pero antes de irse, limpió los platos acumulados.

…

Esa noche, Ron no regresó a casa.

Hermione no sabía si seguir enojada o comenzar a preocuparse. No era la primera vez que su marido hacía algo como eso, casi era normal que al término de cualquier discusión, el pelirrojo tomara esa actitud de huir de los problemas. La castaña siempre pensaba que éste iba con los Potter para hablar del tema, pero nunca se había dado a la tarea de confirmarlo.

Antes de que Hugo fuera a dormir, decidió visitar a su madre para saber qué tan afectada se encontraba. Al llegar a la habitación de sus padres, encontró a Hermione lanzando pequeños destellos con su varita, mientras descansaba su cuerpo en el colchón. Parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, como su tía Luna, pero de una manera melancólica.

-¿mamá?

Al percatarse de su presencia, la castaña se incorporó de su cama y la varita calmó sus chispas, momentáneamente.

-¿Qué pasó hijo?

-dime la verdad, ¿papá regresará?

Hermione oscureció su mirada, ¿Cómo le explicaría a su hijo de 14 años que las cosas con Ron iban cada vez peor? Armándose de valor como toda una Gryffindor, invitó a su hijo a sentarse con ella en la cama. Una vez a su lado, suspiró fuertemente y comenzó:

-Te seré honesta, esta no es la primera vez que tu padre hace esto.

-es por culpa de Rose, ¿Verdad? Ella y su estúpida cena con Malfoy

-no Hugo, nada tiene que ver esto con tu hermana. Verás, desde hace algunos meses tu padre ha tomado una actitud…

-¿cobarde?

-algo así, llevamos meses sin pelear, y no porque sea bueno, si no porqué él ya no quiere hacerlo. Solamente…

-sale corriendo.-concluyó su Hugo, a veces Hermione se sorprendía de lo inteligente e intuitivo que era su hijo.- entiendo. ¿Cuánto tarda en volver?

-a veces es sólo unas horas, otras toda la noche. En la mañana siempre lo encuentro aquí.

-y ¿sabes a dónde va?

-nunca me ha dicho, pero imagino que está con tu tío Harry, es su mejor amigo, es lo más lógico.

Después de reflexionar lo que su madre le dijo, Hugo hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, besó a su madre en la mejilla y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, madre. Si es como tú dices, entonces no hay porqué preocuparnos.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que otro Wesley escuchó toda la conversación desde la puerta de la habitación.

…

Con el corazón encogiéndose poco a poco, Rose se dirigió a su cuarto pensando en las palabras de su madre y comparándolo con el estado en el que encontró a su padre esa mañana.

El olor a alcohol tal vez era normal, el tío Harry sabe de alcohol Muggle. Pero…ese aroma dulzón, dudaba que fuera wiskey de Fuego.

Tenía la esperanza de que fuera el olor del perfume de su tía Ginny o su prima Lily.

Ella sólo quería pasar una navidad con su amigo Scorpius, ¿por qué era tan complicado?

Con ese tipo de pensamientos, Rose se quedó dormida.

Hugo durmió pensando en que al día siguiente iría con sus primos, y preguntarles ¿Qué hacía su padre ahí cuando discutía con su madre?

Mientras que Hermione se quedó dormida con la esperanza de encontrar a su marido esta noche.

Que equivocada estaba.

….

 **Que tal?**

 **Algo un poco más largo :v y con algo de suspenso juas juas juas :3**

 **Perdón si me tardo muuuuuucho en actualizar Dx pero este semestre tengo muchos proyectos y así :v**

 **Pero hago lo que puedo ñ-ñ NO LOS DEFRAUDARÉ.**

 **No se olviden de dejarme un review por fa! Díganme dudas, sugerencias, ideas que tengan :3**

 **Lo que necesiten.**

 **Los leo en la próxima ;D!**


End file.
